Large, cumbersome, or heavy objects, such as mattresses, furniture, and large flat screen televisions are often moved using a transport dolly. While transport dollies can take a variety of forms, the typical transport dolly at least includes a platform upon which objects can be placed and wheels that enable the platform to be easily moved across a surface, such as a floor, sidewalk, or road.
While such dollies simplify the movement of objects, their platforms are often relatively high off of the ground, which can make it difficult to load heavy objects onto the dolly. In addition, many dollies have no handles, in which case the user must push on the object, instead of the dolly, to move the object. In such a case, the object may fall off of the dolly if an obstruction such as a doorway threshold is encountered by the dolly as the object is being moved. Dollies that do have handles often limit the size of the load that can be carried. In addition, the wheels of conventional dollies are typically exposed and are therefore vulnerable to damage from running into an obstruction.
Many dollies, such as those for large objects like mattresses, also tend to be relatively large and heavy, which makes them difficult to maneuver and store. Moreover, such dollies tend to have fixed vertical posts that, although useful for supporting objects and pushing the dolly, preclude the dolly from being used to transport objects that do not fit between the posts.
From the above discussion, it can be appreciated that it would be desirable to have a transport dolly that avoids at least some of the aforementioned drawbacks of conventional transport dollies.